Glimmering Incarnations
by Beatrice Gold
Summary: Sequel to Of Hopes and Fears. Mabel is depressed and returns to Gravity Falls in the hopes that if she faces the bad memories, they'll go away. But little does she know lurking in the shadows is an old deadly enemy with a deadly secret. And Mabel will do anything to figure it out. Even if it means losing her own life along the way. This is beachfriend.
1. Arrival

**Hey everyone! I decided to write my sequel of "Of Hopes and Fears" very quickly because I couldn't stand taking forever to get back to all my lovely readers! Yet again, I have a story title from a line of Percy Bysshe Shelley's poem, Adonais, which is on my profile if you'd like to read it. So without further ado... "Glimmering Incarnations".**

Prologue

_My name is Mabel Pines. I am fourteen years old. I am an only child. I used to have a twin brother. It is my fault he is dead. Last year I couldn't go back to Gravity Falls; it made me too upset. My parents, hoping they could help, sent me to an expensive summer camp. Girls were nice and accepted me, but I still hated it. This summer I decided to go back, where the memories can claim me. My parents took me to a psychologist, but all that did was push the memories farther and farther back into my head. And now they are just waiting to erupt. _

_Sometimes I wake up screaming for Dipper to stop, to let me take the bullet, and when I wake up, it's no better than the nightmare. Worse, actually. My parents always came in to comfort me, but they were never the same. Now I understand what Emma had said two summers ago when she was disguised as her dead sister, Sally Alder. Twins like us have special bonds. I didn't think so then, but I'd give anything to have Dipper with me now. I don't let anyone reach me. No one can, not like my dead twin brother, or my dead best friend, Melodie Jhonston. _

_I miss them. Sometimes I'll talk to them in my dreams. Sometimes they visit me there. We talk and laugh and cry and let out our rage. It's only there where I can let my true feelings out. Only on these occasional happy dreams. We talk in heaven, the only peaceful place in the world. I've been there once, those two summers ago. My grandmother visits Dipper, Mel, and I, and serves us lemonade and tiny frosted cakes. I never want to wake up. When I do, I make my way to the bathroom, or the kitchen, or the den, and try to slit my wrists with a knife. But my parents always find me._

_I decided I couldn't spend another summer finding funny little hiding places in closets, behind the sofa, in the pantry, in the bathtub; curled up tightly taking nice long naps until my daily 4:30 appointment, or dinner, or bedtime. I realized I had to return to Gravity Falls when this morning, all the knives, scissors, and other sharp and pointy objects were gone. I told my parents earlier today, and now they are talking it over with my great-uncle Stan. I'm not sure they entirely trust him after what happened. As for me, I'm delighted. Someone new to stop me from committing suicide._

Chapter One

Fourteen-year-old Mabel Pines was seated on a bus set for Gravity Falls, Oregon listening to music on her iPhone. You could tell by looking at her she wasn't your typical teenager. Her eyes were permanently clouded and dark, and whenever you spoke to her she wouldn't always make eye contact. A large, white jagged scar ran across her forehead, which she seemed to rub when she was stressed. At moments silent tears would stream down her cheeks, and then she would be fine. Her long, milk chocolate colored hair was brushed neatly into a ponytail and light blue headband, and she wore a dark blue polo shirt and gray skirt.

Mabel looked out the window to see the familiar old Mystery Shack come into view. As the bus neared, Mabel could see the fiery red hair of Wendy Corduroy working in the front yard. That was odd. Wasn't she the cashier or something? But something else had changed about her. She wore a short pink skirt, heels, and a thin fitting top that showed her bra straps drastically. She was also wearing bright red lipstick and very noticeable pink eyeshadow.

The bus screeched to a stop in the Shack's parking lot, and excited tourists burst through the doors. Mabel looked around. Almost all the people previously on the bus were gone. She slowly took up her new duffel bags and headed for the folding doors, paying the driver along the way. All of her things were new. Her parents had hoped she might come out if they bought her new things. But they were wrong. Even her clothes were new. Her phone was new. But she never returned calls from other girls in her grade, or texted.

Mabel walked through the parking lot quietly, and as she reached the front, Wendy caught sight of her.

"Sorry, I would have left the door open for you, but the other tourists already went inside," she said, and went back to raking the only leaves that hardly ever fell in the summer.

"I thought you worked at the cash register," Mabel said hesitantly.

"Oh, that was a couple years ago. I left the job for a while after- well, Stan probably didn't update it on the site," Wendy replied.

"I didn't see it on the computer."

"Then you've been here before?" Wendy asked absentmindedly.

"I stayed here two summers ago."

Wendy dropped the rake and gaped at her.

"Mabel... is that really you?!" she asked. Mabel nodded.

"You've... changed. You're so skinny... What happened to your forehead?!" Wendy asked in surprise.

"Surgery. When I stayed here a demented ghost chased me and I fell down a slope. At the bottom was a boulder and I cracked my skull on that," Mabel answered like it was nothing.

"A... demented ghost? Anyway- why aren't you wearing those cute, bright sweaters you used to make?" Wendy questioned.

"I don't like bright colors," came the simple reply. "Well, I'm going to go inside now," she added, and walked to the door.

"Hey, Mabel. One last thing. Where's Dipper?" Wendy asked. Mabel turned around slowly and smiled for the first time in years.

"Dead."

"What?! Mabel, come here. Please. I need to-"

Mabel ignored the pleads of the former cashier and stalked through the door.

Inside was complete mayhem. Tourists were everywhere, and talking and laughing and showing each other weird merchandise. And there was her great-uncle Stan. Introducing the stupid tourists to ridiculous new oddities in his collection. Mabel sighed and sneaked through the door to the living room, and then climbed the familiar old steps to the attic bedroom she and her twin used to share. The only things in there were the two beds. Mabel unzipped one of her duffel bags and pulled out Dipper's blue sheets. She clutched them tightly as she brought them over to Dipper's old bed and laid them neatly on top.

"See, Dipper?" she asked. "Now it's like old times."

"Hey, kid." Mabel heard a voice behind her and turned around.

"Uncle Stan," she said shortly. "Hey." Stan shifted uncomfortably in his position. He didn't remember Mabel like this. Her eyes seemed to be darker. They set his nerves on end. They seemed to bore like black holes into his mind. Was she always this skinny? And _tired?_

"Mind if I grab a pitt cola downstairs?" she asked. Stan scratched his head.

"Wouldn't you rather go on a mystery thing in the forest?" he asked.

"In Gravity Falls? There's nothing strange here," Mabel commented with a hint of a smile, and brushed past her great-uncle on her way out of the attic.

**Whoa whoa whoa! Okay. Something's different. Mabel's depressed :'(. Questions? PM me! If you hate it like crap, stick with me! It gets better! Or try reading the first story if you haven't. That could possibly be the problem. Haha! Love you readers! Please review, follow, or fave! It makes my day :D!****  
**


	2. The Note

Chapter Two

It was four days later after Mabel's arrival, and Stan was starting to feel sympathy for the kid. She never fully smiled, or laughed, or had any enthusiasm like she used to. He barely ever saw her anyway; she was always away in some hidden room wasting the day away.

"Hey, kid!" he called upstairs. Nothing. "I have some leftover pizza for dinner, if you want." There was a little bit of scuffling, and soon he saw a tentative Sperry shoe step forward. Then Mabel's skinny body emerged, and Stan had to think she looked worse than when he last saw her. Her darkened circles highlighted her dark holes that she called eyes, her sallow cheeks, her tearstained face, her sickly body. But yet- she was beautiful in a certain way. Her gray buttoned down blouse showed her new figure. Her perfectly manicured hands were gentle.

"Pizza?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Stan coaxed like you would a stray cat. "You want some?" The cat moved forward quietly.

"Maybe a little," she said hesitantly. Stan moved the box towards her and she moved her hand forward to open the box. Warm smells erupted from it and Stan couldn't help breathing in a little. Mabel took a slice away, and he noticed large scars and cuts peeking from her sleeve.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing to an especially bleeding one. Mabel ripped the sleeve all the way down and gazed at him with such force, he had to look down.

"What are what?" she asked sharply, and turned away to head back upstairs.

* * *

Mabel sat on her bed, nibbling on her slice of pizza. It was very good, but if she ate any more she would feel sick. It was just too much for her extremely decreasing stomach size. Dizzily, she set it down on the dresser and laid back on her white and gray bedspread.

"Dipper, life is really confusing. I don't feel like anyone accepts me, or trusts me. _I _don't even trust me," she whispered to the ceiling. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered clearly the night two years ago when she had confessed to her brother about the drugs, and said that. "Please protect me," she said, her face screwed up in pain. "Please."

She jumped off of her bed and made her way to Dipper's. "Mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?" she asked, and slipped into the covers with her clothes still on. Her foot hit something hard, and her hand shot down to retrieve the object. When she pulled it out, she gasped and made a strange choking noise, and dropped it on the floor. Part of her wanted to go downstairs and watch television with Grunkle Stan, but with a look of disgust she pushed it away. That was stupid. Instead she fixed her flashing eyes forward with a gaze of anger, rubbing her white scar profusely. She would be ready to fight.

The thing she stared at with such passionate hatred, such fury, such rage, was her twin brother's Volume 3.

Mabel looked down again and shuddered. A note had fallen out of its leather binding. Reaching forward, she picked it up and shakily opened it.

_Watch your back._

**Oh wow. What's going oooonnnnnn? Lol. Questions? PM me! Sorry for the shortish chapter :(. Hope you're liking Glimmering Incarnations so far. Please review, follow, and favorite! **


	3. Reunited

Chapter Three

Mabel's eyes shifted around the gift shop uneasily.

_Watch your back._

The warning played in her mind over and over again. In her hands she clutched tightly Dipper's Volume 3, knuckles white from all the pressure. Why had they sent her the message? And why _now, _when she didn't care if she died, when she had no life to live? All of a sudden Mabel heard a shout sound from behind her. A shout of relief, love, and general care.

"Mabel!" It was a boy's voice, a comforting voice. It sounded so familiar Mabel couldn't help stifling a small sob. It was Dipper, coming back to take her away. Take her back to heaven where she could stay forever. She whirled around, eyes greedily taking in the boy behind her. But it wasn't Dipper. It was-

"Ryan!" she whispered. She ran, and threw herself into the arms of Mel's brother. He hugged her back tightly, and looked down at her face. Mabel smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "You look so much like her," she said.

"I've looked for months, and I couldn't find you. Stayed at home?" Ryan asked. Mabel nodded, and set her face in a grimace.

"Yeah, but I've missed them so much!" she cried. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

"Mel and Dipper died because they loved you so much. Dipper died bravely, he was a brave guy. He volunteered to cut himself instead of me in that stupid game Mel made you do. Mel's death was different. But I know she's at peace now because she emptied her soul. She had been blinded by hate, and because of you she was set free," Ryan murmured, stroking her back softly.

"Well go ahead and say it," Mabel said quietly. "Say how much I've changed."

"I'm not going to, because we're the same. You're the only one who is going through the same thing as me," Ryan said comfortingly. Mabel gazed upwards, but all she could see were dazzling blue eyes. They weren't bright anymore like they used to be, but a brilliant shade of dark sea blue, color so beautiful; color she hadn't seen in forever.

"You're beautiful. I don't think anyone who could have gone through so much could still have held on," she whispered.

"You're beautiful. You've seen death, and war. It's easy to lose yourself in all of that hate. I know it's hard for people to accept us, because they aren't like us. Mabel, I know who Sorcha is. She wants you. _You _destroyed that flower. _You _have its power. You just don't know how to use it. And when you do, you'll never know how to contain it. Opening yourself up to that power is a fate worse than death itself," Ryan said softly. Mabel laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Everything's worse than death."

The two began to passionately kiss when a younger girl tapped Ryan on the shoulder.

"Ryan, who's _that?! _She looks worse than you!" she said loudly. Mabel flipped around and took in the girl angrily. She was a little overweight, and had shoulder length blonde hair with rainbow highlights, hot pink Abercrombie and Fitch crop top, electric blue short shorts, four inch spike heeled heels, and a glob of exuberant makeup, including ugly bright purple lipstick.

"Who are you?!" she snapped. The younger girl rolled her eyes and tossed her hair.

"I'm the most popular girl in the fourth grade. Piedmont Cali Jhonston," she said and tossed her hair again. She leaned her head to the side and smiled like she had won an award. Then she looked Mabel up and down rudely and shot her a dirty look. "What happened to _you?" _Mabel bared her teeth.

"Skipped dinner last night. Maybe you should give it a try," she spat.

"Ugh!" Piedmont shrieked. "Ryan. You've _got _to be joking. I _can't _believe you _kissed _this hideous _she devil!" _She flipped a strand of hair away from her face and smacked her strawberry gum loudly. "Moooom! She called me fat! I'm _not _fat!" She pointed a sparkly nailed finger at Mabel and stood with her other hand on her hip sassily. _  
_

"Piedmont?" a soft voice asked. Then she came into view. Mori. She stopped in front of her only daughter and shook her bright blonde curls. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Ugh. That _totes _dreary girl who's _way _too skinny and whose _awful _eyes told me she _skipped dinner last night. _And then, she said _I should give it a __try. _Moooom! Can you believe it! And she was _kissing _Ryan!" Piedmont groaned, then smiled and stepped back, waiting for that awful girl to _get it. _Mori stared at Mabel, and she returned the stare with even more force, her almost black eyes boring into Mori's blue ones. Eventually, Mori lost power and turned away.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are?!" she hissed. Mabel clenched her teeth together and let out a low growl.

"This is my property. You have no right to speak to me that way," she said darkly.

"_You _have no right to kiss my son! Do you even know him?!" Mori exclaimed. Ryan sighed.

"Mom. Stop it. Of course I know her. And you do, too," he said angrily.

"How could I know her? I think I would have remembered-"

"Mabel. It's Mabel," Ryan said impatiently. Mori's facial features twisted up in surprise, then immediate motherly sympathy. She reached a hand out to her and Mabel jerked away.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Mori asked sweetly. Angered at the sudden pity, Mabel glared furiously at her and hissed a "yes!"

"Where's Dipper?" Mori inquired brightly. Mabel grinded her teeth forcefully and plastered a smile on her face.

"He hasn't been around lately," she said shortly. "Ryan. It was nice seeing you again. But I doubt any of us are going to run into each other for a while." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

**Nartz. Another short chapter. But god, is it going to get good! If you have any questions please give me a pm and I will respond quickly. Spoiler questions will be answered as well, but I won't give them you if you don't ask. Remember: please review, follow, and favorite! **


	4. The Angel

Chapter Four

Furiously, Mabel stomped down the steps and into forest, clenching her fists together tightly. She ripped her dark green blazer off savagely and threw it on the ground. She was grateful for the sudden release of the hot jacket, but now her tank-topped arms were exposed to mosquitoes, heat, and other nasty things. A loud bird tweeted above her head, and she looked up.

It was a fat, exuberantly colored bird, and it squawked a horrible melody above her. Piedmont. Mabel spit at the bird, and with a screech it flew away. Quickly she swiped a pocket knife from hidden pocket in her beige skirt and threw it forcefully at "Piedmont" as she flapped her wings clumsily to a higher branch. The knife struck her with such a blow her body plunged toward the body of the tree, the point of the knife lodged firmly in her breast. As her wings fell lifelessly to her sides, Mabel chuckled and climbed the tree. When she reached the branch with the dead bird, she plucked her knife elegantly from the bird and then caught the dead animal as it dropped.

Mabel began to squeeze the bird. She squeezed it as hard as she could. Blood dripped from its wound and onto Mabel's leg and the ground.

"There," she whispered wickedly. "That's what I'm someday going to do to the _real _you." A loud branch snapped nearby suddenly. Mabel smiled. Something told her this was Wendy. She dug around in another pocket of her skirt and brought forth lipstick. She applied it quickly and generously. Then she pinched her cheeks to produce blush. She would bond with Wendy well during this encounter. Putting on a huge, toothy smile, the bushes parted open to reveal her.

"Mabel! Wow, didn't expect you here!" Wendy said cheerfully. Today she wore an outfit similar to Piedmont's. "I absolutely _love _your lipstick. It totally matches your outfit. And you look brighter today!"

"Why of _course! _And are we talking about things we love? Because your bracelets are to die for!" Mabel mock-gushed. "Omg." Wendy grinned and showed them off excitedly. Mabel nodded and gushed and gushed some more. Before long, evening was near.

"...and I never wore white during January again," Wendy finished another long story. Mabel opened her mouth as if she were to speak. This girl was shallower than a one-foot kiddie pool. Instead of firing out a snarky comment, she took Wendy's hand and jumped down the tree, taking the older girl with her, screaming the whole way.

"Mabel!" Wendy laughed, sounding relieved. "Why'd you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mabel laughed along with her and grabbed her hand again.

"Come here. I gotta show you something!" she exclaimed. And without waiting for an answer, dragged her forward.

Wendy was beginning to feel nervous. She had seen Mabel stomp out of the Shack and wanted to see what was troubling her. But apparently it was nothing, because she seemed as happy as could be when she had found her. What was she doing again? Clutching something small... feathery... a bird! What on earth was she doing with a dead bird?! Did she kill it? Wendy shook the thought from her mind furiously. How awful it was! A terrible accusation. Nevertheless, she began to feel anxious as Mabel pulled her along through the tangled bushes. And there was a sound. It was as horrible as nails on a chalkboard. It sounded like crackling static.

"What's that noise?" she asked, worry rising in her voice quickly. Mabel's face broke out into a grin, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea!" she said.

But she knew. She knew.

The static crackling grew as they foraged further through the forrest. Sharp-thorned vines scratched at their skin and branches collided on their bodies.

"Where are we going?!" Wendy asked fearfully. "Mabel- _stop! _It's dark... and the moon isn't even out!" But Mabel wouldn't stop. Terror rose in Wendy's stomach, and then welled up to her throat. She began to shake. Finally, Mabel stopped. Wendy cried out in relief, but it was cut short when she saw where they were.

Two huge rocks the size of small hills rose up in front of them, and then dotted all the way down a crazy-steep slope. The static noise was here. It must've originated here. Wendy took a step back. "Mabel. I don't like this place," she said steadily. "We need to go." But the girl was staring straight ahead, eyes unblinking, spellbound by the sight in front of her. A strike of pure white lightning cracked from the night sky, and landed in between the two rocks. Fiery white light exploded and stayed there, flickering weakly like a holograph. Wendy screamed and tried to run backwards as the glowing light took the form of an awful girl, with gaping black holes for eyes. Mabel smiled.

"Hello, old friend."

"Mabel, it was so long," the girl laughed, her hideous face shaking. "Time has changed; you are not afraid. Although the other is."

"Sorcha, there's no need for the spare. Just playing with my food," Mabel confessed, smiling evilly. Sorcha laughed.

"Aah. So it seems. I knew you'd come," she said, cackling weakly.

"I wasn't so sure myself. I heard you- calling me. And suddenly I knew where to go," Mabel said, her eyes fixed on Wendy.

"The ginger has become a slut," Sorcha said with disgust. "Why did you bring her?!"

"I didn't _bring _her!" Mabel said defensively. "She followed me!" Wendy stopped struggling and turned around.

"You let us go!" she shouted at Sorcha. "Now!" She placed a protective hand around Mabel and she slapped it with distaste.

"Stop it," she said shortly. Wendy looked at her with pure bewilderment.

"What are you doing?! I need to protect you!" she said with surprise. Mabel and Sorcha chuckled.

"Shall I kill her?" Sorcha asked.

"No, remember how much use she was to Mel," Mabel vetoed.

"You know her?!" Wendy asked.

"Of course!" Mabel laughed. "Sorcha was just here to take me to do whatever dangerous and evil thing she wants me to do, and then kill me after that. Quite frankly, I'm excited. Maybe we'll have some fun."

"NO!" Wendy roared, and Sorcha and Mabel began to chuckle again. But their laughing was cut short, because with a hard push by Wendy, Mabel was sent tumbling head over heels down the slope. "Be safe, Mabel!" Wendy called. "I'll meet you at the bottom!" She prepared to jump, when with a furious hand Sorcha struck her down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mabel was sliding quickly down the slope for the second time.

"Just kill me now!" she spat at a thorn bush. Rocks sliced her skin, and pain erupted through her body as she landed in a pile of bigger rocks. Her fall came to a stop at the bottom of the same shallow pond. It had become about two feet deeper since the last time she had fallen. Mabel was weak. Her head spun, and it killed to move.

There was a faint splash to her left. Mabel twisted her head. Before her, walking through the starlit water, was an angel. It wore a robe and crept toward her with a queer mincing gait. Mabel's blood ran cold. Was it Death, coming for her? Had she drowned or died from the fall without knowing it?

But the angel was wingless and had no halo. It made its way over the water in an oddly haphazard manner, zigzagging around large and pointy things in the water. And the robe wasn't a robe but a nightshirt- and all at once Mabel's face broke out in a smile of wonder, because surely this was the angel of her twin.

She raised herself up a little. Now that he had come, she remembered him with perfect clarity. She had not seen him for two years, but she remembered how he used to look in his nightshirt. When they were younger, every morning he left his bed to creep into hers, and the two of them played together before their parents were awake. They made caves out of blankets and pretended to be bears. She remembered how his cheeks broadened when he giggled and how his eyes curled up at the outer edges. Her brother, her own dear twin, had come to comfort her while she lay dying-

But no: Dipper had dark hair, like her own. Dipper was a solid boy, whereas the boy in the nightshirt was spindly and light haired.

"R-Ryan," Mabel croaked.


	5. The Two Intertwinings

**Whoahoahoah. Wow. I'm feeling romancy today! Btw, there is a small mention of T-rated stuff. But I think you'll like this chapter. I did. Lol. But also, if describing a passionate kiss bothers you, then just skip to the next part. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Yeah. Shhh, she might hear you," Ryan whispered.

"How did you find me?" Mabel asked in surprise, lurching herself into a sitting position with a groan. Ryan quickly rushed to her aid, supporting her back and letting her lean against his chest.

"I just knew," he said simply. And all at once Mabel understood what he meant. They had a special bond; an unbreakable one created by horror, and death. When the other was in trouble, they knew. Mabel stared into his resplendent clouded blue eyes, and held a hand up to rest on his cheek. This was who she needed to be with; for the fact he was so like her. She knew he had realized the same thing when his gaze shifted to one of love, and care.

"I can see you'd do anything for me, even if you had to come out in the cold forest half naked," Mabel teased, tapping his nightshirt.

"I really don't mind being half naked around you, really," Ryan laughed. Mabel's eyes flashed and a funny sensation jolted through her body. Was he hinting at sex? She really didn't understand his statement.

"That makes me feel safe, then," she said quietly. The two stared into each other's eyes with such crazy passion Mabel couldn't stand it any longer. She found herself straining towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her against him. Suddenly she thrust her lips against his, and he leaned in gladly. His lips were so soft and urgent on hers, expressing all that he felt for her. Mabel ran a hand through his hair and Ryan pulled her tighter against his chest.

The two were intertwined as one, shelter and protection from the harsh cold world. Freezing breezes engulfed the lovers huddled together, savoring every second of their affectionate gesture.

Mabel's heart beat steadily with Ryan's; their bodies pressed tightly together. Ryan's skin felt soft and gentle to Mabel, and she couldn't help but run her hands around him hungrily. Her lips parted slightly more and with delight she realized his were already deeply parted. Flicking her tongue out the slightest bit, Mabel signaled she was ready to take this further. Ryan gladly responded by opening his lips further and felt his tongue against hers. With a low moan, Mabel moved her tongue slightly, caressing his tongue with it. Ryan's tongue felt so good, and Mabel knew this boy, Mel's brother, was the one whose heart she owned. The same electricity she felt over and over again erupted into a giant explosion, traveling farther and farther up, until flickering at their connected lips.

Finally, they parted, and, breathing heavily, fell on top of each other, ready to do it again.

* * *

Sorcha was furious. The damaged body of Wendy Corduroy lay in a heap at the bottom of one of the rocks.

"Humph," she muttered. "Now we won't be joining anyone at the bottom of the slope." Her body flickered weakly. She was growing frail. Her fiery power was diminishing rapidly, and she needed Mabel to do her job. She needed her to completely take the poison of the fatalis flower. She had destroyed it, yes, but she hadn't destroyed it in the way you had to to receive the fatalis' power.

She _was _beginning to turn into what she had turned into, though. A dark and ominous girl, a recluse and one hungering to do something horrible. The flower had that effect on people. Especially if you had been around it as long as her. Sorcha smiled. By keeping the fatalis flower safely hidden away in her twin brother's case back at her second home, the flower was still a part of Mabel. Dipper and Mabel were so close they shared an unbreakable bond, even after his death. If Dipper was around the flower, so was Mabel. But little did Mabel know that Sorcha was so close to incarnating him back to life.

Sorcha had come to like the new Mabel. But as long as she had not made the same mistake she did, she would carry out the plan as planned. As long as Mabel didn't find someone to love, someone as a shelter, she had this fatalis' power wrapped around her finger. Just waiting to sin.

**Okay. That was a _short _chapter! If you have any questions, give me a PM and I will respond ****quickly. Just not on June 23, 24, or 25 because I'm at a spend the night camp. Oh and by the way, no, Wendy isn't dead; just tortured like nuts. Lol. **


	6. The Cat

Chapter Six

An icy breeze made the hairs on the back Mabel's neck tingle. Something was watching her. Uneasily, she turned around and propped herself up on her right elbow. It was much later than her kiss with Ryan, but still far from dawn. In the bushes, a pair of bright eyes stared at her eerily. And the fact they were so close...

Mabel burrowed deeply into Ryan's chest, but when she looked up again the eyes were still there. They blinked slowly, and the bushes rustled. Mabel reached into her skirt pocket and closed her fingers around the knife. She was just about to throw it when out hopped a pale tabby cat. It looked quite young, but still obviously leaving kittenhood. Mabel usually didn't like small creatures like this, and occasionally wanted to murder them on behalf of barking too loudly, or meowing when she finally got a few minutes of sleep. But this one was different. This one was special. She beckoned with her finger slowly as to get the young cat to come nearer.

It leapt forward and bounded quickly over to the girl, and Mabel was taken aback.

"I've never seen a stray act like this," she mused while petting its little head. The wind rustled the trees, and the cat looked around wildly. Mabel chuckled. "I _have _seen paranoid cats like you, though." The cat purred and stared at her, squinting its eyes as a sign of affection. Mabel knew to do the same, as she had learned in her days of owning a pet cat, although that only lasted a week. The young cat's eyes were a big, bright brown, and Mabel was surprised again by this peculiar cat. Most cats she had seen had green, gold, or blue eyes. Brown was rare. Brown was the color her eyes definitely used to be. Now people had to guess.

The cat stuck its tail high in the air as a sign of being exited, or happy. This gave Mabel a chance to see if it was a girl or a boy. "A boy," she said with wonder. She'd never met a boy that acted like this. In fact, she'd never met a _girl _like this!

The cat winked secretively as Mabel scratched behind his ears.

Winked.

Mabel rubbed her eyes. Cats didn't just wink! When she opened them, the young cat was sitting down scratching his back. When he was done, he turned and stared her right in the eye. Mabel gazed back into his glassy retinas in wonder. They were so big, so brown, so... _human-like. _They seemed to replay her past. They seemed to know everything there was to know about her. This wasn't a normal cat. Mabel shook her head. A long time ago she decided to stop believing in stuff like that. Magic stuff. Dark arts. Witchcraft. But when miracles stare you right in the eye, you can't ignore them. These eyes were so similar to her younger ones, her eyes _not _clouded and scarred. And all at once she began to long for the good times before Dipper had died. She surprised herself by thinking of him; she rarely did. She had always pushed the thoughts back, not wanting to accept the fact her life would never be whole. That she probably wouldn't marry. How unfair it was Dipper had to die before her. How unfair her coffin would be bigger than his because, after all, they were twins.

This cat, this cat only, could lead her back. She opened the crook of her arm, and, shivering, the young cat crawled in.

"Don't think I don't know who you are," she whispered. The cat looked up at her and seemed to nod. A vibrating sensation filled her head and seemed to sting her brain. Muffled words spoke in her mind, until finally they were made clear:

"Please, Mabel. Just watch your back."

**Okay I'm sure you have some questions and I'll answer them right now. **

_**Yes,**_** right now Dipper is a cat. **

_**No, **_**he ****hasn't reincarnated as a cat forever; it's sort of like preparing for the human body to incarnate. **

_**Yes,**_** somehow he managed to warn Mabel with the whole 'watch your back'.**

_**No,**_** he wasn't _actually_ speaking... it sorta describes it a bit. I guess the communication is kind of like a mind message. **

_**Yes,**_** the next day he will be gone.**

**Hope it helps & clears things up! Like I said earlier, I'm not available later today (Jun.23), tomorrow (Jun.24) or the day after that (Jun.25) due to a spend the night camp for 3 days. But please feel free to keep asking questions through the PM system and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Please review, follow, & fave! ****  
**


	7. Influences

Chapter Seven

Mabel's sleepy eyes opened the next morning and blinked blearily in the bright sun's blissfully warm heat. Birds just waking up sung sweet melodies in the branches hanging overhead. The unbearable ache in her muscles was completely gone, and she felt strange. A feeling so odd it felt familiar. She felt like she was searching in an old and dusty attic for something she'd packed away a long, long while ago. And suddenly, she found the golden treasure chest. It may have been old, it may have been locked away, it may have been dusty and rusted... but it was resurfacing. Something that had been stolen from her two years ago and never gained back. But all she needed was a little help from a small cat, and she could find it again.

Happiness. Joy. Delight. Purpose. Pleasure. Glee. _Good _feelings. Feelings of light. Unbearable warmth, and love, burst from her soul. She opened her eyes once more, this time spiritually. She saw how lush and bright the trees were. How pleasing the risen sun felt on her shoulders. What a beautiful world, what a splendid and dazzling life to get up and _live! _She rose to her feet and began to dance in absolute joy, her feet stepping in time to the sun's sweet rays shifting and dappling the forrest floor.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up into the air. Mabel squealed and as she was brought back down she stared into the bright blue eyes of Ryan. Eyes sparkling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately his knees weakened and he fell to the ground. The two toppled over in a giggling heap, and Ryan ran a gentle hand through Mabel's hair.

"Something came over me this morning when I woke up," he said incredulously. Mabel nodded.

"I felt... happy," she said with a grin.

"You know, I hardly ever see you smile," Ryan commented teasingly. Mabel laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You either, mister," she mock chided. The two were quiet for a minute, until Ryan spoke up again.

"Your eyes... they're beautiful," he said softly. Mabel turned around to face him and gave him a funny look.

"No, they're not," she said defensively. Not that she didn't want her eyes to be pretty. She hadn't felt self conscious of her black, faraway eyes since... ever.

"Yes they are," Ryan contradicted. "I just noticed- they aren't cloudy. They're _happy. _They sparkle. They look almost like they used to be... before-" Mabel placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Shh," she whispered.

"Please tell me mine are- normal-" He was beginning to cry. Mabel found sudden strength to comfort him, unlike the unforgiving, hard soul she was yesterday. He let his head fall onto her shoulder, and she gently cradled him, rocking back and forth. Mabel hadn't cried in two years, and there was plenty reason to do it- but she just couldn't. A lot of things had changed, though, and she began to fear that her darkened eyes may leak at any moment.

Deep in her heart she longed that possibly, in any remote way, that her eyes could be normal again. That people wouldn't avoid eye contact, that others would look at her in the eye when she spoke. Mabel tried to shoo this thought away; it wasn't normal! She'd never felt this way before! Why was everything so _different _this morning? Then it hit her.

Dipper.

He was gone this morning; left without a trace. But was she sure he was even there? A hallucination produced by grief and fear. Could that be all he was?

Hallucination or not, Mabel was ready to find and defeat its source. Sorcha.

Why did she ever want to just give herself up like that?! If it weren't for Wendy- Wendy. She was still up at the top of the slope! Or at least, what was left of her.

Jumping up, Mabel began to make her way back up the slope with an awful limp.

"Need help?" Ryan called up. Mabel shook her head firmly. About halfway through, she was breathing heavily and lightheaded. Still, she kept moving. It was her fault she had gotten Wendy into this mess; now she was going to get her out. A thought rose up, bubbling with anger. What the hell was she doing?! Wendy was a slut, and an idiot. Not worth saving! Mabel stopped abruptly. Of course she was! No, she absolutely _wasn't! _Wendy was her friend, she needed to help her! Wendy _betrayed _her. If it weren't for Wendy, Dipper would be _alive! _Hatred boiled up inside her chest, burning hot and uncontrollable. Pushing the good thoughts further and further away, Mabel felt a sense of victory. The good side Dipper had somehow put in last night was losing to the bad so deeply lodged inside her heart for so long.

She would leave Wendy to die! If she wasn't dead already. She became hungry for more blood, more death, someone else to destroy... Ryan.

Why not? He was about as useless as Wendy. Besides, he never really mattered to her anyway.

_Now _what was she thinking?! Murder Ryan?! Mabel began to scream. _Someone _was meddling in her thoughts, in her mind. Anger coursed through her veins. First Dipper, now Sorcha?! Couldn't she think for herself? Obviously not. She really hadn't decided what side she was on. It had taken her two long years.

"Dipper, please," Mabel whispered. She had quit mindlessly talking to her late twin, but was this really mindless talk? A small quiver of hope played within her soul, knowing that somehow, someway, Dipper could hear her. "Please, Dipper. Just tell me."

* * *

Sorcha stared at the case in her second home furiously. Mabel had made a huge mistake. That boy- Ryan, he was bad news. She would have to take care of him later. And Dipper's strength seemed to be much greater than she had expected. Human form he was weak. Animal form... he was stronger than she ever expected him to be. With an unhumanlike scream, she brought her hand back and slammed it down on the case, sending the door squeaking open. The freezing wind came and engulfed the body lodged inside. Sorcha grimaced as one of the boy's fingers twitched weakly. He may be weak, but if his good influence on Mabel took its turn for the worse, her plan would come crumbling down. She had to do something.

Taking a seat before a table, Sorcha closed her fingers around the newly repaired fragments of the seeing stone she had pulverized so long ago. Mabel's happy and innocent 12-year-old reflection had changed quite a lot; gradually of course, but all the same it was different. Without looking at it, Sorcha imagined the cold, black eyes Mabel had now. A long time ago Mabel had completely rejected about how much they were both alike. Little did she know how wrong she was. Now Sorcha gazed hungrily into the cracked glass, drinking up every depressed and cold feeling the girl had.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. A delighted smile was on Mabel's face, under-eye circles much less dark, and worst of all... her eyes. A sparkling brown, no longer cloudy black holes. They looked _almost_ like they used to. Seething with fury, she took forth her chair and smashed it onto the ground. Now she stalked over to the case and beat the boy inside with no mercy. Was his heart even pumping?! She had incarnated him into a cat to jog his memory on how to live. But he had gone out and influenced his sister! Mabel probably had a purpose to live now, knowing he was out there! If she hadn't switched her thoughts around, she'd probably be saving that idiot Wendy.

Letting her hand fall to her side, Sorcha realized assaulting Dipper was going to bring a lot more trouble than she needed. Instead of striking once again, she reached out and touched his wrist. Underneath the layers of bluish, sickly skin, was a beat.

It was off time and strange, but it was a beat.

"I did it," Sorcha whispered in shock. "I did it."

An evil grin formed across her face as she shut the case's heavy metal door and took her place back at the mirror. Meddling with this girl's thoughts would be easy. The good would put up a fight, but it wouldn't be near as strong as she was. Then she'd come to Sorcha, wanting to kill her. And a live Dipper was just the bait she needed. Not come and take the complete power of the fatalis and then give more power to her, then she would kill Dipper once again.

But hey, with Dipper's influence, Mabel was pretty strong.


	8. Like a Mother Loves Her Son

Chapter Eight

Mabel tore down the slope blindly, tripping over her heels and crashing into low hanging branches. When she finally reached the bottom, Ryan gazed at her in surprise.

"What was that all about?!" he asked with concern. "Are you all right?" Mabel looked at him as she panted, bending over in pain from the dangerous run down. She nodded, and continued to breathe heavily. Ryan shot her a wary look, and returned to filling up a water pouch in the small pond.

All of a sudden, with great effort, Mabel lunged across the forest floor and began to attack the boy she had shared many a kiss with. She raked his skin with her sharp fingernails, and uttered a loud, inhumanlike scream. She could feel Ryan tense, but not defend himself from this sudden assault.

"Fight back!" she hissed with fury. "Defend yourself!" Ryan glared at her and took hold of her arms.

"You've gone mad!" he said, his voice straining as he ripped the attacking girl off him. Mabel went limp as he held her there, and her eyes lost their crazy look. She opened her mouth to say something, but just as she did, her expression went back to that of a lunatic's, and she continued clawing at the air until Ryan dropped her onto the ground. She scrabbled back up in a screaming fit, shouting out insults and comments of rage, mixed with pleas for help and begging for forgiveness.

"You've already lost, Ryan. Just give up," she said tauntingly. "No- no _stop!_ Stop it!" she screeched in sadness. "Sorcha-!" The girl fell to the ground and jerked in agony. "Back off, Dipper!" She broke out into a cold sweat, and strained forward. "Wait till I murder your sorry little ass!" Ryan grabbed her hands and clutched them to his chest as she struggled against him furiously.

"Mabel, shh," he whispered into her ear softly. He held her head to his chest and stroked her tantrum ruffled hair. Slowly, her raging protests became body-racking sobs, and she shut her eyes tightly. As she drifted off into an exhausted sleep, Ryan noticed her clenching and unclenching her fists.

* * *

Sorcha watched the entire scene with her seeing stone, and she was not happy. Dipper had won. Or, technically, his spirit within Mabel had. Pushing her way through old and dusty items, she ripped open the case's door once more. As the cold wind rushed to ingulf Dipper's body, Sorcha grabbed his wrist and wrested him out of the iron bars.

"I told you not to interfere," she whispered harshly into his ear. Instead of an answer, his body lay limp in her arms. He wasn't ready yet to live. He still had a pulse- but not a normal one. Then, suddenly, he gave a quick gasp, and began to breathe off time. "You're awake," Sorcha said in disbelief. Dipper opened his eyes slowly, and looked around.

"Where's Mabel?" he asked slowly. Sorcha wasn't listening.

"I did it! You're alive!" she exclaimed. She dropped the boy onto the ground and finally turned serious. "I told you not to interfere with your sister," she said darkly.

"Where is she?!" Dipper asked angrily. "Where did you put her?! And where's Mel?! I need to talk to her!" Sorcha chuckled and tweaked his ear.

"You can find Mel at the Gravity Falls Cemetery. She's been dead, ever since I killed her! Haha. She deserved to die," she said.

"But-"

"I know you're confused. You're cat mind must've done it by itself."

"Mabel-"

"Mabel isn't who she used to be, Dipper. She's _mad._"

"What are you playing at?!"

"This. If Mabel doesn't come to me and do what I ask, which is to take the power of the fatalis and transfer it to me, I'll kill you again. And when it's over, I'll kill your dear sweet sister for stealing the damn flower from me in the first place! Understand what I'm playing at _now?!"_

"You'll never get away with this," Dipper hissed. "What if I kill you beforehand?"

"You aren't strong enough to live on your own. You'd die."

"Sorcha. How long has it been?"

"Two years. You're fourteen," Sorcha said quietly.

"So I grew while I was... dead?"

"Yes."

"Where will you keep me?" Dipper demanded.

"Not where Mel did, obviously," Sorcha answered. "This house has many rooms. You choose whichever you want."

"So you're not going to hurt me?!" Dipper asked in disbelief. Sorcha looked at him questioningly.

"I really don't think so. You see, ever since I brought you back to life, I've had this protective feeling over you. Like, since I brought you back to life, I feel the need to love you; like a mother loves her son," she said softly.

"But- if you suddenly feel this way-"

"No. I really don't want to kill you again."


	9. Help

**Oops I forgot to write an author's note at the end of that last chapter! Lol like any of you care anyways ;)! Anyway, on this chapter there are some alternating points of view. You'll know when they change. If you're having trouble picturing Sorcha's house, just imagine Disney's Haunted Mansion if you've ever been there.****Now, sorry to keep you lovelies waiting! On with...**

Chapter Nine

Dipper walked through the endless hallways of Sorcha's second home. His legs were a little wobbly (after all, he hadn't used them in two years) and he was a little dizzy (his body functioning wasn't too great either). He was always extremely deep in thought, and never really wanted to talk.

Dusty candelabras hung on the moldy walls, and dead flowers in cracked vases sat on tables. The house was dim, lit only by rusty oil lamps. With a lurch, Dipper noticed fat spiders crawling along the walls, across the stained floorboards, over his feet. It didn't help he was barefooted. What were they feeding on?!

He got his answer shortly afterwards. A sealed off door let out a putrid stench and Dipper had to block his nose in disgust. Still, he couldn't help but kick the door down to see what was inside. There wasn't anything better to do.

"Eeugh!" he cried. The rank was worse inside. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a tiny flashlight that he had found in his room. He let out a low moan. Coffins littered the reeking and stained floor, with corrupted bodies splatted out in an unceremonious manor. Dipper covered his eyes in terror. But he couldn't help himself. He could never help himself.

He took a step forward, and after a period of silence and utter horror he realized his own barefooted feet were crunching the body of a young female corpse. Her tight, leathery skin had rotted, eyes set in an expression of absolute terror, yet they were still blank. Her brown hair spread around her head like a fan, and one single finger reached out; hard and cold and blue. It raked Dipper's leg with one sharp claw, drawing pure red blood. He let out a silent scream, and stood in place, eyes squinched shut and tears dripping like a waterfall.

"Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream," he muttered. But when he opened his eyes, the girl was still staring at him with her dead lookers, and Dipper let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Mabel gasped. It was two days since Sorcha invaded her mind, and she tried to remain stony-faced as the days flew by. But- something was wrong! It was Dipper! She just knew it. She had to find him, now that she knew he was out there.

She jiggled Ryan awake, and explained everything about the cat to him, and told him she had to find her brother, who was somehow alive! Ryan's eyes filled with understanding, and Mabel gave a sigh of relief when he didn't chide her for imagining things.

"You would do the same for me if it were Mel," was all he said. Mabel turned away and grinned to herself. He didn't say Piedmont. But hey, if Piedmont was her own sister, she wasn't so sure she'd want her to live either!

"Ryan. I'm almost certain Sorcha is behind this. We need to find her, and kill her before it's too late!" she said in determination, now turning back to face the boy.

"I knew it," Ryan said through gritted teeth. "We have to rescue Dipper, now. Who knows what she's done already to him!"

"Exactly. I know how to get to her. Hold onto my arm," Mabel said hurriedly. He did so, and Mabel snapped her fingers. The power of the fatalis flower had more effect on her than she had ever known. In an instant, the pair was gone.

* * *

Dipper charged for the door, but tripped and fell over the girl's body. He breathed heavily as he pushed the door. Nothing. It was stuck. Panicking, he slammed his whole body against it and pushed with all his strength. It didn't budge.

"Help!" he screamed. "Help me!" Defeated, he fell to his knees. "Mabel... please... I don't know what's going on. Everything feels like- a dream. I didn't know we were fourteen. I know you're out there, just- if you hear me, please come now and rescue me!"

**Yay! Mabel is coming to rescue him! Haha. I only had a shortish chapter now because Chapter Ten is going to be way better. I can tell you right now this lovely series of fics is coming to an end :'(. But I'll be writing more in the very near future! _Probably _not any new novels anytime soon, but sweet one-shots and short fics are what I'm thinking of! Chapter Ten is coming soon!  
Btw, if you haven't seen Dreamscapers, your mind will be blown.  
That's all for now! Please REVIEW!**


	10. Adonais

Chapter Ten

Mabel opened her eyes. They were there. Sorcha's second home. It was eerie, because there wasn't a trace of any live thing there. It looked like some abandoned spell room.

"Sorcha! _Sorcha!_ We need to talk to you!" she called out warily. Footsteps sounded through the room, and Sorcha appeared through a little door to the left of the pair.

"_We?" _she asked with delight. "Who's this handsome young man?" Ryan cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Ryan."

"Oh my!" Sorcha let out a gasp. "I remember you!" She stroked his shoulder sweetly, although Mabel could see the fury gleam in her eyes like a brightly lit torch. "Pity you can't be with Mabel," she added.

"What?!" Ryan asked in surprise. "There's no reason I can't-" He stopped abruptly when Sorcha pulled out a knife.

"Mabel, I should have warned you not to be in love. It defeats the whole purpose! You'll understand later. You'll be a lot happier with me, when we both have the power of the fatalis," she said softly.

"No, no _please. _Sorcha stop!" Mabel whispered, feeling her heart rip in half.

"Stand back, stupid girl!" Sorcha hissed. "I know it hurts! I know how it feels! But it's for the greater good. You _will _help me, Mabel. You will." She raised her knife and brought it down before Mabel could fight back. It lodged deeply in Ryan's heart.

"No!" she wailed. "No!" Sorcha gave a smirk, and disappeared. Mabel sank to the ground, and felt a lump rise in her throat as she stroked Ryan's chest. "It's okay," she whispered. "You aren't going to die."

"It's- okay -Mabel," Ryan rasped. "I'm ready to die."

"No! I failed you! I failed you, and Mel, and- and Dipper! I failed all of you!" She remembered back to the time when Mel had died, and Dipper.

"No, you didn't," Ryan said softly. He reached up to run a hand through her hair. Tears sprung at his eyes. Mabel wished she could cry, too. This was Mel's brother. Why wasn't she crying?! Ryan opened his mouth, and Mabel guessed he was about to speak more words of comfort. But out of his lips tumbled a strange set of words that she could barely understand.

"And others came... Desires and Adorations,

Winged Persuasions and veiled Destinies,

Splendours, and Glooms, and glimmering Incarnations

Of hopes and fears, and twilight Phantasies;

And Sorrow, with her family of Sighs,

And Pleasure, blind with tears, led by the gleam

Of her own dying smile instead of eyes,

Came in slow pomp;-the moving pomp might seem

Like pageantry of mist on an autumnal stream.

"He will awake no more, oh, never more-

Within the twilight chamber spreads apace

The shadow of white Death, and at the door

Invisible Corruption waits to trace

His extreme way to her dim dwelling-place;

The eternal Hunger sits, but pity and awe

Soothe her pale rage, nor dares she to deface

So fair a prey, till darkness, and the law

Of change, shall o'er his sleep the mortal curtain draw

The breath whose might I have invoked in song

Descends on me; my spirit's bark is driven

Far from the shore, far from the trembling throng

Whose sails were never to the tempest given;

The massy earth and sphered skies are riven!

I am borne darkly, fearfully, afar;

Whilst, burning through the inmost veil of Heaven,

The soul of Adonais, like a star,

Beacons from the abode where the Eternal are," the dying boy recited, straining to speak. "Kill Sorcha, Mabel. Soothe her pale rage. I love you." And with that, his hand fell limp in hers.

**I tried to put single line spaces in between the poem to make it easier to read, but it wouldn't work :(. So, what do you think? This is my favorite poem of all time, and I use a line of it for all of my novels' titles, and I thought it went well in this chapter :). Please ****review! **


	11. The Cat's Return

Chapter Eleven

Mabel opened her eyes. She wasn't in Sorcha's second home anymore. It was just a wide, expanse of white clouds. She was clothed in the exact same outfit she had put on the day before; dark green blazer, black tank top, brown shorts, silver sandals... yet they were clean and fresh, as if they'd just escaped the washer. No more dirt or blood stains.

"Mabel!" A voice sounded her name. She looked around wildly. Someone else was here!

"Mabel!" Again the voice called her name.

"Mabel!" Mabel turned and ran, but the white was never ending. All there was and would be, was white.

Suddenly, and without warning, the white vaporized almost immediately. Mabel felt herself falling, but there was nothing to hold on to. With the white gone, now there was nothing.

Then, she was somewhere.

A wide classroom, with desks, a chalkboard, computers. DETENTION was scrawled in spindly handwriting on the board, and Mabel noticed many of her old second grade classmates, and gaged when she saw a younger Mel and Sorcha. A mean-looking teacher with closely set eyes and a long, sharp nose peered down beneath her glasses at a small girl with her head down on her desk between her old friends. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a jumper, and a red ribbon. _I always liked ribbons, _Mabel thought, and with a jolt realized the little girl was her.

"Mabel!" the teacher spat, and prodded the younger girl with her sharp-edged ruler.

"Whaah!" Mabel's head shot up the second the sharp point touched her skin.

"You just earned yourself another detention tomorrow, Miss Pines," the teacher hissed, and Mabel remembered it was the vice principal of her elementary school, Mrs. Willoughby. "I'm quite surprised at you, Mabel. You've never acted up before to get this rightful punishment in the first place!" she continued.

"But it was Eddie-"

"Silence!" Mrs. Willoughby waved her hand. "Now _stay awake _and think about what you've done!" Mabel remembered that day. Eddie Mackintosh from the fifth grade had punched Dipper in the nose, and she had attacked back like a furious tiger. She had been furious.

"It's okay, Mabel," Sorcha leaned over to younger Mabel and added, "You can come over to my house later today and stay for dinner." Mabel brightened and nodded. The scene changed, and Mabel found herself on the schoolyard, staring at her younger self and friends. It was a little later on; the wind was dry and the leaves on the trees were bare. Still, little Mabel was in the second grade. Just like she was when Sorcha had started everything. She had been so young, so not ready for the harsh and cruel side of Sorcha Miller. She was so caught up in her thoughts, when a ball hit her on the head.

"Hey, watch it!" a voice called. Mabel stared at the kid in disbelief. He could see her. Everyone could see her. How did she get in the past?! The kid ran over to her and picked up the ball. "You could've thrown it," he said mischievously. When Mabel didn't respond, he looked at her with concern. "Hey, I didn't mean it!" Mabel nodded absentmindedly. "You here for pickup?" he asked. He didn't give time for her to respond.

"Hey, Mabel! Your sister's here!" he shouted loudly. Mabel's younger self turned around, and surprise showed plainly across her face. All of a sudden, a memory flashed through her mind. Some girl had shown up that looked almost exactly like her! Slowly the little girl walked toward the boy (who ran back to his friends as she came) and Mabel.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I- I'm- " older Mabel started. Confusion flickered across the younger girl's face.

"Mabel!" a voice hissed behind the bushes. Both girls turned.

"I should- probably go see what that is..." older Mabel said nervously, and darted underneath the shrubs lining the playground. What she saw made her do a double take. The cat.

"Dipper!" she said with relief. It seemed as if the cat shrugged.

"More or less. Now, seriously, what are you doing here?!"

"I really don't know," Mabel confessed. "I woke up, and here I was. But I could ask you the same." Dipper the cat nodded.

"I live here, actually."

"What?!"

"I'm a _memory, _Mabel. You're here living Sorcha's memories," he said evenly.

"A memory?! So that means-"

"Yep, I'm no longer on the planet Earth!" Dipper said cheerfully.

"No! It can't be! It's not possible! Then all of this- Ryan, me, EVERYTHING was on hold to find you. And now you're dead," Mabel said miserably.

"Well, everything you said was true... until the last part. Well, I've been trapped in a room with dead _people _for pretty much a day, but I really don't think I'm _dead _dead," Dipper returned, the kneaded the ground with his paws. "I really don't know why you were sent to Sorcha's mind, but you'd better not show yourself again _here _if you know what I mean," he gestured to the playground with a flick of his tail. "Don't want to make any unwanted memories."

Mabel's mouth dropped open.

"Well," Dipper continued, "You'd better understand this. Sorcha brought me back to life for only one purpose. And that was to use me as bait. If you don't take the fatalis flower's power and give the power of it to her, then she'll kill me again. And this time she won't incarnate me again. So you'd better think of a plan. And fast."

"Huh?!"

"Mabel. Sorcha brought me back to life. I was only in cat form to re-learn how to live. But now- I've passed that phase. Dipper- in the form of your twin brother- is alive," Dipper said.

"Alive?! Like _breathing _alive?!"

"Yup."

"Oh my god. I gotta get out of here! I need to go find Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed, one of her rare smiles forming across her face.

"Alright. Go get 'em tiger," Dipper said, and sat down to lick his paw.

"Bye cat Dip," Mabel said, and gave the cat a quick pet.

"You can do it Mabel!" Dipper said happily. "But- if I were you, I'd get me out of that room with the corpses. I'm starting to go crazy."

**Another ending to another chapter. More is yet to come! :)  
Please review! It makes my ****day! **


	12. Escaping Memory Lane

Chapter Twelve

Mabel walked out of the bushes and into the bright sunlight. _You'd better not show yourself again here if you know what I mean. Don't want to make any unwanted memories. _Dipper's voice echoed through her head. Oops. Too late.

"Hey you!"

Mabel immediately recognized her younger self's voice. She whipped around, and came face to face with a little her. Little Mabel shrunk a little under Mabel's fiery gaze, but then stood a little taller.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're my older sister from another dimension-"

"I know, I know. I'm _leaving, _okay?" Mabel grumbled, brushing Little Mabel's pointing finger out of the way.

"I was _going _to say, before you so rudely interrupted, that if you're my older sister from another dimension, WE TOTALLY SHOULD GO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Little Mabel burst into a fit of giggles. "Like, we gotta paint our nails, do makeup, and you need to teach me _all _that cool stuff Mom says is too-" She held her fingers up and quoted, "too _old for me_, if you know what I mean!" Mabel rolled her eyes. She had no idea how annoying she used to be. "Sooooo. What's your name?" Mabel was startled by the question.

"M-" _Don't want to make any unwanted memories. _"Margaret," she finished nervously.

"Margaret! That's a pretty name! And we have _got _to show you to Dipper," Little Mabel squealed. 'Margaret's' heart soared. Dipper. In human form. She was so close.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go," she admitted apologetically.

"What?!" Little Mabel shrieked. "But-"

"I'm sorry. But I have to go."

Mabel turned and ran. Little Mabel watched her go. She couldn't run that fast. Sorcha jumped up behind her.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My big sister from another dimension," Little Mabel returned. Sorcha looked. Just as Mabel disappeared, she caught her face. Sorcha narrowed her eyes.

"Mabel."

* * *

Mabel saw them. The clouds. The white expanse of nothing. As she ran towards them, she felt a funny sensation of herself falling again. Falling down, deep into the dirt of the earth. And then, she was back, staring straight into Sorcha's angry face.

"What the hell were you doing?!" she spat. Mabel looked around. It was Sorcha's second home, and she was in her spell room.

"Dipper. Where's Dipper?" she asked, ignoring Sorcha's question.

"Alive. For now. Well? Are you doing it or not?"

"You mean like, helping you?"

"Yes. I've waited seven years for this, Mabel, and so have you. Choose wisely," Sorcha hissed, her face inches from Mabel's.

"Show me him," Mabel demanded. "Let me know I'm making the right choice." Sorcha rolled her eyes, then began to look quizzical.

"I- I really don't know where he is," she said, for once dumfounded. Mabel knew Sorcha was an evil little snake, cunning and cruel and sneaky, waiting for the right opportunity to bite. But on this subject, she looked as if she were telling the truth.

"Hey. How about you go find him?" Sorcha's question startled Mabel.

"O- okay," she said. This was all too soon. Sorcha pointed to the exit, and Mabel left the room. It was all too strange. All there was in the hallway were doors, and doors, and doors. How was she supposed to find her brother with all of these? Dusty rugs tripped her heels, and spiders crawled across her feet. The journey was not in the least bit easy.

Suddenly, a disgusting scent reached her nose, and she recognized it right away. Deceased bodies; decaying flesh. It all lead up to a beaten down door. Dipper was in there. Mabel stopped.

She was about to meet her dead twin brother.

**This chapter to me was almost like a sort of 'leading up' chapter to Chapter 13. Haha. 13. 13 is my favorite number. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, weird as it was. Please make me the happiest girl in the world and REVIEW! :)**


	13. A Rather Unpleasant Dinner

**Okay so some parts in this chapter SOUND pincecesty, but they're not, I swear. It's just how twin siblings would feel after being separated for two years. Okay, now on with the story :) **

Chapter Thirteen

It was suffocatingly hot in that room with the corpses. Dipper felt as if he were a corpse himself. He could tell it was almost evening by his growing hunger. It was dinnertime.

He longed to escape this horrific prison, but he couldn't kick down the door or anything. He wasn't as strong as he used to be. In fact, after being dead for two years he had no strength at all.

Suddenly, there was a thud on the door. Sorcha had come for him! He heard more banging, then with a lurch it squealed open. He opened his eyes and unwrapped his arms from their position hugging his knees. Without looking at the door, he muttered,

"Thanks, Sorcha. I- I guess I messed up pretty bad again this time."

"I'm not Sorcha!" an unfamilliar voice said, almost defensively. Dipper whipped around. A girl his height stood in the doorframe, an expression of pure disbelief on her face. She was skinny, oh so skinny, with dark circles under her eyes and a long, jagged white scar across her forehead. And yet, she had long, chocolate brown hair that fell in waves at the bottom. She had bright mocha eyes like his. And that scar landed right where Mabel had her head surgery.

"Mabel," he whispered. Her eyes softened, and she reached a gentle hand out to him. This was his twin sister. The emptiness he'd felt in his heart earlier vanished. She was here. She was here after so long. Happiness erupted in his heart, and he tried to stand up to see her even better.

They would go home. See Grunkle Stan, and their parents. He would never leave her side, never again.

Suddenly, an arm reached out, and grabbed her. Horror filled her eyes, and she mouthed his name as the arm of Sorcha Miller dragged his long lost twin sister away for a second time.

* * *

"There. You've seen him," Sorcha hissed. "Now, do you agree to help me or not?!"

"You're a monster!" Mabel seethed. "Why did you take him away from me again? Aren't you done torturing us?!"

"I'm not torturing either of you, bitch! I could show you torture. You don't want to see it. Now, do you agree with the plan or not?"

"Only for Dipper," Mabel said, shaking with rage and hatred. "Only for Dipper." Sorcha's eyes gleamed in the candlelight.

"Let's see where love gets you now."

* * *

Dipper was devastated. Sorcha had taken Mabel away. The emptiness claimed his heart again, and he stared at the empty doorframe, stunned. All of a sudden, he remembered those long months in the life-sustaining case. He knew it wasn't possible, but he did. He remembered the emptiness in his heart, the hopeless longing that had taken over. His mind wasn't even working when he was dead, but in a way it was. Sorrow overtook him at his loss, and he slumped against the wall in defeat. What was he to do?

"Dipper! Come eat with me! I figure we have some things to discuss!" Sorcha's call sounded through the hallways. He didn't want to eat in that musty, foul smelling room again, even though the food was delicious and plentiful. He didn't want to share food with the same girl who had caused all his misery.

But his feet betrayed him. Slowly, he got up and headed in the direction of the large dining hall. Shrill screams could be heard throughout the house, and Dipper knew they were Mabel's. Pain and sorrow ripped at his heart like a knife, and he knew that he must find his sister and set her free.

"Dipper! You walked right past me!" Dipper heard a far-away voice say in amusement. He blinked, and realized he'd walked right past the dining hall.

"Oh, um... well... sorry. I- um-"

"Aww, never mind," Sorcha said cheerfully. "You must be out of function. But you'll be better soon, I'm sure of it!" She pulled out a chair for him, and introduced the dinner they'd be having. "You'll feel much better with all the lovely food my amazing cooks made for you! Roasted chicken, Asian cream soups, cranberry orange glazed duck with apple pear-"

"I'm not hungry, Sorcha. Sorry," Dipper muttered. Even though he was starving, he couldn't bring himself to take part in anything of Sorcha's. She didn't deserve any kindness.

"What?! Is there something wrong? I _knew _I should have made them prepare Peking duck!" Sorcha said, obvioisly distraught.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. It looks delicious, it really does," Dipper said quickly. He decided to spare her feelings on the dinner. He feared her temper more than trying to risk a 'strike'. "I just don't... feel..."

"Up to it," Sorcha finished quietly. Dipper nodded, and stared at his hands. This girl was beginning to care for him. A light struck in his mind. Sorcha seemed to want to do anything for him, and most definitely didn't seem to want to kill him. Maybe he could ask for his and Mabel's freedom! He didn't want Mabel to have the fatalis' power. She would become evil, and cruel. And not to mention Sorcha would probably kill her with its poisonous thorns before she even got the chance. The whole thing was a wicked plan to destroy his sister for defending Mel, and get the power to murder anyone anytime as a bonus. But- Sorcha cared for Dipper. She probably was even beginning to love him unconditionally as a mother would. Maybe, beneath all her layers of evil, was a heart. Dipper knew it would never resurface again, but would she ever allow herself to be killed or defeated because of that tiny heart?

"Dipper! Dipper, I asked you a question." A voice said. Dipper shook his head, and he saw Sorcha waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Yes? Yeah?" he asked, then gave himself another shake. "Sorry. What was it?"

"Well, um, remember how when I called you for dinner I said I thought we'd have some things to discuss? Well, I have to talk to you about something," she said. Dipper nodded wearily.

"Do you remember a girl that you saw recently?" _Of course I do! Am I stupid?! It was my sister! _Dipper thought impatiently. But he held his tongue. Such information could be used against him later.

But- _did _he remember a girl? Where was he when he saw her again? His mind became cloudy. _I remember a girl... I think... What did her face look like again? Who _was _she again? _Warped memories swirled around in his mind.

"I think so," he said finally.

"And did you know her?" Sorcha returned evenly. Dipper was confused.

"Who's 'her' again?"

"Ah. That's all I needed to know," Sorcha said gently. "Thank you, Dipper. You were very helpful."

She left the dining hall with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sorcha returned to the spell room, and sat down on the chair she'd mended. If she hadn't messed up Dipper's thoughts, everything would become a nightmare! He would find Mabel, and rescue her... She shook her head. These thoughts weren't needed anymore. What was done was done.

And now, she was even closer to receiving all the power in the world.

But a little part of her felt guilty. She'd messed up his mind, and who knows for how long. He could be scatterbrained all his life because of what she'd done. If he lived through this. But she'd make sure of it. He'd live. And she was going to do everything in her power to make it happen.

**Lol, sorry for the long chapter. Don't worry, Sorcha doesn't _love _love Dipper, if you were thinking she did. More chapters on the way! Please review! :) :) :) :) :)**


	14. Fighting Against the Flower

Chapter Fourteen

It was a prison almost like Mel's. Mabel guessed this house was pretty old to have a prison. Maybe it was a basement. But nothing could hide the fact this room was used for torture. Mabel remembered a documentary she was shown in class when she was about thirteen about torture chambers like this room. She recognized the strappado, which was a rope and pulley system. With the pulley attached to ceiling, the lifting rope was tied to the wrist of the victim, whose hands were tied behind their back. The victim was raised to the ceiling and then lowered using a jerking motion causing dislocation of the shoulder joints. She noticed a head crusher in the corner (you could imagine what that would do), the Cat's Paw on the side wall (the Cat's Paw was used to rip and tear flesh away from the bone), Juda's Chair (it was shaped like a triangle; victims were dropped from up high onto it), and countless others that brought shivers onto Mabel's spine. Would Sorcha inflict these gruesome levels of torture on her?

Right now, she was dangling from her arms in rusted chains. She tried to remember if she'd gotten her tetanus shot recently. Her arms were unbearably sore, and she was feeling rather distraught over seeing her brother. She'd thought he was dead until a few days ago. And now she was the one to be dead.

* * *

Dipper was very confused. There was Sorcha, walking right past him, not even acknowledging him. And she was headed for the trap door beneath the rug he'd discovered a few days ago. He knew something was up. Slowly, he followed her.

* * *

Sorcha entered loudly by clambering down a rope hanging from the trap door on the ceiling. When she reached the bottom, she turned and stared at Mabel.

"You look a lot worse than when I last left you," she said, not seeming to care. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Whare you going to do with me?" she asked.

"I've come to answer all of your questions," Sorcha answered, and leaned against the Juda's Chair.

"I don't have any questions!" Mabel snapped, but she did. For starters, how did she not die from the fatalis flower's poisoning, when everyone else did?

"How did you not die from the fatalis' poisoning?" Sorcha asked. "That's an easy one."

"How did you-"

"How did I read you mind? I can read everyone's minds. I'm really very good at it," Sorcha said.

"Just get on with it."

"Anyway, Mabel, you were destined to live, for me. Many years ago I found you in the seeing stone. I was always watching you, even when you moved from the neighborhood, stayed at Gravity Falls... and I knew, after looking in that seeing stone, _you _were the one to help me. I had to make sure you lived. It was only when you had that dream two years ago I started appearing to you. As I told you, we were always connected. Always one. And, I know you're wondering the biggest question of all- how and when will you destroy the fatalis flower. Well, Mabel, the time is now. And _how _will you destroy it? By letting those thorns enter your body for good. That's right. You're going to die now. Tom Jhonston had the right idea on telling us three about the flower. But- poor man. He told us that we had to destroy it to receive its power. But he never told us how. He almost gave the power to your brother. Almost. But I knew it was you who had to die in the end. _I _was the one who sent Mori in at that exact time to save him. And, my dear, get this. _I _was the one who sparked the idea in young Melodie Jhonston to come and visit the Mystery Shack. Without me, this mess would've never happened. That's right. _I _destroyed your life, Mabel. And now, I'm going to end it," Sorcha explained, then drew forth a bowl. Inside was the fatalis flower.

* * *

Now Dipper was even more confused. He sat above the trap door, watching everything. Who was this girl Sorcha was threatening, and what did it have to do with him? Suddenly, she brought forth a bowl with some flower in it. Dipper squinted, and leaned in closer to get a better look. Then it hit him with a jolt like lightning. The fatalis flower. In the back of his mind, he heard shrill screams, and in a split second, his mind created a vivid memory that was so strong he had to squeeze his eyes shut.

_"Mel, give your friend a good, hard punishment while I fire up this electric knife." Tom went away and Mel turned and smiled evily at Mabel._

_"No, Mel! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Dipper yelled. Mabel gripped Dipper's waist._

_"Please don't let her hurt me." she whispered._

_"Oh no! What's she gonna do?" Mel asked in a squeaky voice. "Here's what she's gonna do, Mabel. She's gonna stick you with this tube." Mel held up a huge injector with a disgusting yellow liquid inside._

_"Wha- what is that?" Mabel cried._

_"Oh, nothing much!" Mel laughed. "Just four gallons of drugs."_

_"Drugs!?" Mabel exclaimed. "Is that even legal!?"_

_"Of course not, do you think legal is how I work?" Mel asked. Tom came back with the electric knife._

_"Ready?" he asked._

_"No! Stop! Let us go!" Dipper shouted. Tom and Mel ignored him._

_"Put Mabel in the other chair." Tom said calmly. Mel thrusted Mabel into another chair on the other side of the room. The bars strapped Mabel down crudely and left angry red bruises that would last forever. Tom drew the knife to Dipper and Mabel burst into tears. She watched, though, to keep him strong. It was a hopeless, gruesome day, and Dipper was bloodstained and tearstained and was nearly knocked unconscious himself. _I'll die anyway, even if he doesn't stick me with the thorns. Too much blood will be gone,_ he thought._

Dipper's eyes flew open. Rage burned inside of him like fire. This was the last time _anyone _would try to hurt his sister. Then, the rage and hatred for this evil exploded like a dam, and he charged through the trap door, ready to kill.

* * *

Mabel stared at the boy who had just jumped from the trap door. When he came into the light, she gasped. Dipper. He had come to rescue her.

"SORCHA!" he screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HER, AND LET ME KILL YOU!" Sorcha stared at him in surprise. How had this happened?! She watched, dumbfounded, as he ripped the fatalis flower from her bowl, and smashed it.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried, unable to control herself. "Help!" Dipper ripped the bar off the Cat's Paw and slashed her chains off quickly. She jumped up after she crumpled to the ground, then stood beside Dipper. Only then did Sorcha seem to process what had happened. She let out a shriek of rage. Her flower was crushed. She'd have to get a new one. She waved her hand, and another appeared.

"You WILL die today, Mabel!" she screeched, and lunged for the girl. Mabel hadn't expected this sudden attack. Sorcha had her down in a second, the flower and a knife in her hand. Quickly, she plunged the knife into her skin, and Mabel screamed in pain.

"Here you go, sweetie. Six inches long. And, what was it?" Sorcha said softly, trembling with rage. "Four. Inches. Deep!" She turned to stare at Dipper. How would he react. He seemed to be listening to something. But what? She looked down. Mabel was muttering something softly. She could barely hear it.

"Please protect me."

What was this nonsense?! She whipped around to Dipper, who mouthed back confidently,

"On my life."

**Oh. My. Gosh. Haha, wow! ****CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, I didn't expect to be so close to the end of this fic! Aah! I think there will be maybe one more chapter and an epilogue. And I have to say, I'm very sad :'( But who knows? Maybe I'll write another series of fics like this! Any questions? PM me and I'll get right back to you! Sorcha's spirit will enter me and give me the ability to answer everything... Bwahahahaha! No. Lol. Hope you liked this chapter! Please REVIEW! I love them! :D :P**


	15. The End

Chapter Fifteen

An inhumanlike scream came out of Dipper's throat. He charged at Sorcha before she could hurt his sister anymore, and attacked her.

He landed squarely on her back, and began to claw at her with his fingernails. She wailed, and retaliated by a harsh cuff on the neck. Dipper didn't fall off though, and continued to punch Sorcha everywhere he could. Mabel finally got over the shock of Sorcha's attack, and stood up weakly to help Dipper fight. But he held out his hand. This battle was all his.

"Dipper!" Sorcha panted. "You- you don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do," Dipper answered furiously. "I'm going to put a stop to you and your wicked ways if it's the last thing I do!"

"It will be," Sorcha said through clenched teeth, then let out a squeal as Dipper clubbed her with the bar from the Cat's Paw. The two rolled around on the floor violently, hitting and punching and smacking. Dipper was winning, thought. He could see it. Sorcha looked awful, bloodstained, bruised, and getting weak. She wasn't giving up, though. Dipper almost admired her determination.

Then, Sorcha's foot slipped. She crashed into the strappado's pulley, the ropes and crushed bars trapping her. She struggled, but knew there was no use. Dipper ripped the knife out knife out of her hands, and raised it above his head. This was it. He was finally going to end this. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned took the knife from him, and Dipper understood. This wasn't his battle. It was Mabel's. She prepared to take the final blow that would take Sorcha's life.

Then, she faltered. Was that fear in Sorcha's eyes? Was it regret? Mabel was about to murder her childhood friend. But she deserved it. Then, she took the knife up again, and stabbed Sorcha Miller in the heart.

For a moment, all was quiet. Then, Sorcha let out a strangled cry.

"I'm sorry," Mabel whispered, laying the knife in the dying girl's hands.

"I'll never forgive you, Mabel. Never. Just wait. I'll be back!" And with that, she took a ragged breath, and died.

Mabel slumped to the ground, weak with fatigue, anger, sadness, grief, and relief. It was over. She felt Dipper help her up. After a while, the twins stared at each other in disbelief. Then, Mabel let out a cry of joy and engulfed her brother up in the biggest and tightest hug she'd ever given. He did the same, and Mabel was absolutely shocked, when, for the first time in two long years, tears began to well up in her eyes. As they fell, she sobbed harder than she'd ever done.

Her twin brother, who was dead, was alive. Sorcha-Leigh Miller was dead. Her troubles and grieving were over. Joy surged in her chest, and tears dripped from her eyes as she let go of the hug and stared at Dipper.

"Now, ready to have a good old leisurely summer?" she asked mischievously.

The End.

**Right now, all, I can say is :,(. That's it. :,(. Sadly, I am not doing an epilogue. Welp. Dat would be eet. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much readers! I would not be here today without you! And, of course, I give a big thanks to all of you I mentioned in the end of Of Hopes and Fears. I have to say, I'm very, very sad to be ending this 'series' of fics. I hope to write more for you all. Remember, good ALWAYS wins against evil in the end; never forget that. Nartz. Now I'm tearing up.**

**Ciao for now and lots of xoxoxo's,**

**beachfriend :) **


End file.
